1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of water shower apparatus, more particularly to portable water shower apparatus, and still more particularly to portable water shower apparatus having a self-contained water supply.
2. Background Discussion
Several applications exist for which a portable shower apparatus can be of great benefit. An important one of such applications is in the field of HealthCare and another is in the field of out-door activities.
In the HealthCare field, one of the many difficulties associated with caring for non-ambulatory, chair-bound or bed-bound patients is the challenge and complexity of maintaining personal hygiene of such patients, as is important not only to the physical health of such patients but also, just as importantly, to the mental health and wellbeing of the patients. As an example, several nurses and/or aids are currently often needed to move non-ambulatory patients to showering facilities. The alternative is to sponge-bathe and/or pitcher-rinse the patient. These applications are laborious and time consuming and only partially effective.
As an another example, today's HealthCare professionals have heretofore had only two methods available to them for cleaning and rinsing a non-ambulatory patients' hair. One method involves the application of a dry powder or granular material which is brushed through the patient's hair and then removed. The other method involves the application of a cleansing gel which is rubbed into the patient's hair and is then rinsed off by pouring a container of warm water over the patient's head.
With respect to participating in many outdoor activities, one of the disadvantages is that the participant often gets dirty, and in at least the hot months of the year, typically gets both dirty and sweaty. For example, after a day at an ocean beach, an individual becomes uncomfortable with dried-on salt and may also be sweaty and covered with sand, especially if he or she has been engaged in such vigorous activities as volleyball.
Although in some places public facilities are provided for enabling individuals to take showers, in many, if not most, other places no public showers are available. In the latter case, the active individual is faced with the problem of somehow getting cleaned up, especially if the individual has driven his or her vehicle to the place of outdoor activity and does not want to get sweat and salt particles on the vehicle upholstery and sand on vehicle floor.
The same, of course, also applies to such outdoor activities as camping, fishing, cycling, jogging, hiking, roller-bladeing, soccer, baseball, volleyball and many other vigorous activities where a participant would like to shower or otherwise get cleaned after the activity ends, but where public showering facilities ordinarily do not exist.
So far as is known to the present inventor there are available to the public no truly portable, pressurized shower apparatus that can be readily carried by an individual to a location where the apparatus can be conveniently used by the individual or another as needed or desired.
A principal objective of the current invention is, therefore, to provide a truly portable shower device that is compact, light in weight and can be pressurized so as to provide a convenient and sustained flow of washing or shower water. Another important objective of the current invention is to provide a portable shower apparatus which can be easily transported by an individual, and which is not only convenient and simple to use but is, at well, relatively inexpensive to buy. Because of a pressurized water flow and the ability to provide warm water, the removal of soap, shampoo and rinses is complete, leaving little, if any, residue on the user. In the case of HealthCare personnel washing a patient, the patient will feel truly bathed and attended to, all with the advantage of minimal staffing being needed.